HellBoy 2 remix
by B is for Balance
Summary: Nauda has survived and forced to repay his debt by joining the team.What happens when a new character appears.One that happens when she's a 'old friend' of the prince?.Slow in chapter one but picks up quickly!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Sighting ''Brother'',Naula faced her bother in the huge library,''please,just try getting along with HellBoy''.

Nauda did not answer flicking through a large book.

''She's right Prince Nauda,you should forgive and forget..'',Abraham said from his large tank,Nauda threw him a black glance.

''At least try'',Nuala said placing a gently hand on his face,''please?''

Nauda gave a curt nod as Naula rose,just in time for the monster alarm to begin blaring.

Nauda shut the book as Red and Liz hurried in,Liz still joined them though three months took a seat beside her as Krauss joined them holding a folder.

''There seems to be trouble in a ware house down town gentlemen'',he said opening the file,''three were wolves have killed all the workers inside,your job is to find out why and disperse the creatures''.

''Just a couple of mutts?''Red scoffed,''we can handle them''.

''There iz more'',Kruass continued ignoring Red,''three's have also been reports of large blast of green energy''.

''Got it'',Abe said,''shall we suit up?"'

{Warehouse P.O.V]

There was a growl from the door way as a woman held her body against the door keeping the it shut.

''Oh dear'',she murmured,''I will have to fight''.

Her hand gripped a slender sword at her sides as her eyes darted a glance around for an escape from the three door thudded behind her back and she forged it shut using her sword as a mirror,two wolves were out side the door,but where was a third?

''Come on'',she sighed casting her mind out,''where are you?''

She found him,the first floor,but other creatures were approaching..fast.

She let out a breath as the banging ceased form her door and stood clutching her covered her face from her pain,there was a tooth caught in her leg where on of the wolves ripped her 'd heal herself later.

The wolves had retreated by the howl from down was her only chance to threw open the door and ran up .

[1st Floor]

''Guys'',Abe tried to get their attention as he moved up the stairs,away from the fighting,''Guys!''

''A little busy Blue'',Hell Boy grunted as Nauda remained silent fighting the wolves,''what?''

''Theres some one up stairs'',Abe said moving up hand on the wall,''human like though,but not human''

''I will look'',Nauda ran up the stairs of several levels,a crash reached his ears them blast of cold air hit him,he crouched shielding his eyes.

''Get off!''a voice suddenly cried out as there was a loud snarl.

Nauda threw open a door in time to see a flash of green light,then the smell of burned flesh and fur reached his sensitive stepped into the room searching for the source of light.A black crumpled heap was at the end of the room features hidden by a flowing black robe.

''Ow'',a soft voice whispered,''ow''.

''Who are you?''he demanded coolly as the figure moved sitting up.

''I'd swear you sound like the elf prince'',the voice murmured.

Nauda stiffened eyes narrowing as the figure took a shakey breath.

''Who are you?''he demanded one more.

''My name or creature?''the voice answered sounding rather amused.

Nauda strolled to it getting a better view.'It' wore clothes he had seen in tribes of desert people,but not colorful,black,a hood and mask hid the face,the robe over the with her attire were three swords at her side almost hidden by it's black cloak yanked the creature up and pinned it to the flinched at the abuse and there was a soft hiss of pain.

''Who you are now!'''he commanded.

''Always commanding Nauda'',the creature laughed,''your memory has forgotten me?''.

Nauda tightened his grip in surprise and the female gasped her air now cut off.

''Lillian '',he said quietly,''Lily''.

A gloved hand pulled the hood and the scarf away as the woman smiled lightly.

''It's been a long time Nauda''.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Who is she?An enemy of foe to the gang?Careful,anger a and it may bite you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Revealings

Prince Nauda Silverlance of the Unseen Kingdom starred at the woman before him.

''You'',he dropped her swiftly backing away,''your alive''.

''I see _your_ still alive'',Lillian's tone was teasing but he still tensed.

''Why are you alive?''Nauda demanded,''Wink killed you by mistake!''

''Dublicatioin is easy enough'',Lillian smiled straightening her clothes,''You look like you've seen a ghost Nauda''.

''I may have now'',Nauda muttered,''Why are you here?Now,why not earlier?''

''Well,I got bored and decided to visit,I was busy the werewolves just don't like me much'',Lillian teased,''Relax Nauda I won't bite.''.

''Says the cat to the mouse'',Nauda said coolly as Lillian approached him,''I did not appreciate that bite woman''.

''Be glad I didn't kill you'',Lillian pouted,''You did offer blood willingly''.

''Of one of my men,not me!'' Nauda snapped back his hand going to his neck involuntarily.

''Relax,I do not need to feed on you'',Lillian put up her hands,''besides elf blood is rather sweet,nice but too much to drink all the time,I prefer mortols''.

Nauda glared.

Lillian sighed and crossed her arms and smiled.

''I heard of your fall,quite a warrior you are Nauda'',she said enjoying the way he scowled,''don't be like that,your still prideful despite joining that team of abnormals''.

''I never liked half-breeds'',Nauda muttered turning away heading for the door,''leave now''.

''I can not'',Lillian said limping after him,''besides you do owe me something for saving you life,remember all those years ago''

Nauda began to reply but Abe finding them cut him off.

''Nauda are you alright?'' Abe stopped seeing Lillian,''Ah,you are?"'

'''Oh,I'm Lillian Nightengale'',Lillian smiled revealing slightly pointed incisors,''Before you ask I'm half vampire with magic in my blood,mothers side''.

''Yes,alright'',Abe nodded,''Nauda we are done Red has disposed of the were wolves but will need to question miss Lillian,protocol of course''.

''Do I have to?''Lillian asked sighing mockingly as Abe smiled,''I was going to find some blood tonight but the werewolves found me''.

Abe started to look unnerved as Lillian shrugged perking up.

''Nauda...'',she began.

''Move'',Nauda used one hand to shove Lillian toward the grumbled but complied leading them down the stairs unconcerned about her leg.

''Shouldn't you get the injury on your leg seen too?''Abe asked as Lillian hummed under her breath.

''In a moment'',Lillian chastised him waving a hand airily,''it's not that bad''.

Nauda scowled and with one fell swoop had Lillian over his half-vampire growled in annoyance and smacked his back.

''Put me down'',she huffed,Nauda merely adjusted her away from his neck and ignored sighed shaking his head.

''He is so stubborn'',Lillian told Abe over Nauda's back,''When he makes up his mind he's hard to stop''.

''Silence or I will finish the wolves intent'',Nauda snapped at her.

Lillian rolled her eyes.

''If it weren't for Naula I'd kill you'',she told the grumpy elf then laughed,''You really need a hair cut Nauda''.

She fingered his long silvery blond hair smiling.

''Quiet'',Nauda sounded like he wanted to smack her one.

''I'm so scared'',Lillian drawled,''ow!''

She yelped as Nauda pulled out the fang embedded in her skin and boot.

''You bastard that hurt!''she hit her fist on his back,_''you foul little elf''_

Holding his tongue Nauda ignored the insult as they reached the first floor.

''Let me down Nauda'',Lillian complained,''I'm not a child''.

''Let's go"',HellBoy stated as Lillian folded her arms,''So _that's_ the cause of the wolves''.

''Tell this elf to let me go'',Lillian complained,''He has no right to do this..does he?"'

HellBoy laughed as Nauda walked toward the truck,the woman rolled her eyes huffing as the two men followed.

''Good your back'',Krauss said turning to them form the monitor screens,''dear god!Nauda put that poor woman down!''

''Thank you'',Lillian said as Nauda dropped her into a seat.

''You are welcome'',Nauda muttered as he pulled off the boot easily,''be still''.

''**Ow**'',Lillian grumbled,''Do you have to do that?''

''Yes''.

Lillian scowled and took the dark boot,the leather restitched itself as Nauda cleaned the wound and wrapped it up in gauze.

Abe did not speak but had a calculating look in his face as Lillian smacked Nauda as soon as she finished pulling on the boot.

''Do not ever do that again'',she scolded him as he sat down glaring at childishly rolled her eyes.

''I like you'',HellBoy commented,''your not afraid to put Princey there in his place''.

''He could not hurt me if I let him'',Lillian said laughing.

''Do not push your luck girl'',Nauda sneered resting his spear against his shoulder,''your in no condition to fight any one''.

Lillian replied in a language no one but she and the prince of elves under eyes narrowed in anger.

''You wouldn't dare'',he hissed.

''I would,do not treat me inferior'',Lillian said coolly her mood changing abruptly,Abe looked between the two curiously and alarmed by their harsh tones easily detected in the smooth language.

Lillian folded her arms and purposely ignored Nauda.

''Now'',Krauss turned to her seeing she and Naudas bickering had stopped,''your name?''

''Lillian Nightengale'',Lillian replied.

''Origin?"'

''North Transelvania''.

''Creature type?''

''Half vampire/sorceress''.

''Age?''

''What?''

''Age'',Krauss repeated.

''Agh,six hundred something''.

Abe choked on his bottle of water as Nauda smirked,he was still older.

''Abilities?''

''Magic,sword fighting,ace marksman'',Lillian said.

''Now..intent?''

''None as of now''.

''History?''

''Born in North Transylvania a little after the dawn of 1500 and later on studied in Italy and returned to home land to my clan and have been there since then until now only visiting twice to elvish lands for brief periods'',Lillian faked a yawn,''are we done''.

''Yes'',Krauss said,''one more thing''.

''And what is that?"'Lillian asked closing her eyes.

''Relationships with enemies that should be known?''Krauss asked.

''Ah,no'',Lillian blinked,''what kind of question is that?''.

''That's all'',Krauss said briskly.''We have arrived at head quarters,you are sworn to silence miss Lillian''.

There was a sudden muted ripping sound that made Nauda flinch.

''_Ew_'',Lillian said wrinkling her nose,''What is that smell?"'

''Sorry'',HellBoy joked.

''Discusting'',Lillian coughed,''learn some control''.

''Yeah yeah'',HellBoy laughed as Nauda jumped form the truck his face followed rolling her watering eyes following him.

''Brother,you've returned'',Naula was greeted by silence,''has something happened?''

''_She_ happened!''Nauda stormed past as Lillian laughed.

''Naula!''the half vampire nearly tackled the princess by the enthusiasm of her hug,''It is so good to see you!It has been much too long friend''.

Abe looked rather shocked as Naula began laughing gently patting Lillian's head.

''I believe you are very happy then'',Naula said as Lilian hugged her tightly,''it is good too see you as well''.

''Do not touch her'',Nauda said coolly jerking Lillian away from Naula,''until you have fed''.

Lillian glared at Nauda as he jerked her away.

''I won't drink a pregnant females blood,besides I prefer male blood'',Lillian teased smiling wickedly.

Nauda released her then turned his eyes to a shocked Naula who covered her stared in shock as her cheeks flushed pink.

''Oops'',Lillian said guilty,''you two didn't know yet''.

''No we didn't'',Naula smiled joy in her eyes,''thank you for telling us''.

''I hope it's a boy'',Lillian said,_''Don't throw things at me,it stings_!''.

She threw the dart away turning to glare at the shocked agents.

''Poisens don't work well on me'',she said,''nice try though''.

''Manning sir,she won't harm any one'',Abe was over his shock and turned to the head man of the operation,''she's perfectly safe''.

''He doesn't look very tastey'',Lillian commented wrinkling her nose,''he's too old''.

''Do not make him sound like sour wine'',Naula chided her gently,''it is not nice''.

''Sorry'',Lillian smiled at Manning,''would it be better if I said that your blood is too musty so your safe?"'

Manning's eye twitched as Abe cleared his throat.

''Manning do we have any spare rooms?''he asked.

''Close to ours please?'',Naula requested.

''Do what ever you want'',Manning threw up his hands walking away,''just keep that bloodsucker away form my men...and on the base''.

''Hmm'',Lillian's eyes trailed after a passing female agent,''Such healthy blood''.

''Lillian...'',Nauda looked amused for some reason as Naula scolded the sheepish female.

''It is not my fault'',she complained as an agent handed her a sliding card to open the door of her room,''all I have had for the last three weeks are blood bags.I do not care right about now what gender the blood is''.

''What's the difference?"'HellBoy asked.

''There's no distinct flavor and I prefer straight blood'',Lillian wrinkled her nose,''Not that preserved stuff''.

''I'm sure some one will be willing to donate blood'',Abe said sounding mildly sick,''unless you prefer to go out''.

''I'll go out'',Lillian waved her hand,''No one in his right mind will let me drink from the vien''.

''What's with the talk of blood and veins?"'a woman's voice asked,Liz approached them.

''Fier blood'',Lillian smiled pleasantly,''a surprise''.

''Exscuse me?''Liz looked surprised.

''No sucking on my wife's blood'',HellBoy ordered,''or Abe and Naulas''.

''Your no fun!''Lillian shook her head,''I only feed once every week or so if I have warm blood''.

''You are?I'm Liz'',Liz said offering Lillian her hand to shake,''Your a vampire?"'

''Lillian,no I'm only half my mother was a sorceress'',Lillian replied,''Nice too meet you''.

''Me too'',Liz said.

''Did you purposely leave my name out Red Ape?'',Nauda asked annoyed.

''Duh'',HellBoy shrugged,''you two seem too know each other very well any ways''.

''You-''Lillian's hand stopped Nauda from drawing his spear on HellBoy.

''I have no problem on drinking demon blood HellBoy'',she said coolly eyes suddenly sharp,''And make your body dry as a husk''.

HellBoy shrugged not intimidated in the least by the threat.

''Where did Naula and fish-man go?"'he asked.

''To the library'',Liz said,''Abe probably wanted to go into his tank''.

''Abe?That is his name?"'Lillian looked mildly surprised as Nauda rolled his eyes and began walking away,''strange..''.

''What's that supposed to mean?"'Liz asked.

''Nothing,nothing at all'',Lillian waved her hand as she followed Nauda,''Wait for me Nauda!''

''Things are getting wierder'',HellBoy commented.

''It always has been Red'',Liz turned to him,''now about the cats''.

[In the library]

''Naula'',the princess paused in her reading to look up at Abraham,her love was frowning slightly at the Rubik cube in his hands.

''What is between Lillian and Nauda?''Abe asked,''they seem to know each other,_you_ know each other''.

Naula sighed placing her book down.

''It's better if I tell what had happened'',she said.

Abe nodded and lay back to listen in the water.

''You must understand that when we were young,barely out of childhood that the war had already taken our mother from us,and our father was grief stricken.

We needed allies on our side though we were formidable there were humans who slayed us with help of new technology and it was before the time of the Golden.

That is when the vampire lords gave us an offer of treaty,we would defend each other when there was need of it,but to make it permanentt as possible a royal blood had to bond with their own'',Naula paused frowning slightly,''My brother was chosen,despite his refusal the plans went ahead''.

''She was very beautiful from what they told my father and brother,kind and loving and loves animals and plants,she was the best bride possible for any man.

She was only years younger than Nauda but very mature,studying everything possible for her staus at that time.

They would were to meet only before the bonding..the lords did not think it a very wise decision..''it is trickery to their princess and would anger her''..'',Naula sighed,''it did,when she found out she was to be bonded to Nauda she tried to kill herself,it was not uncommon among vampires who were forced into a bond with one they did not love at that time but it was the worst thing she could.

She only failed at this since a maid discovered the poison in her chamber-''.

''I though poisons did not work on vampires'',Abe interjected.

''No,but since she was only half-blooded the poison she concocted one that would have killed even her.

There princess was nearly mad with rage not eating or speaking to any one.

When the day arrived for them to meeting and the princess was spirited away from her home to the palace we were at currently...despite her refusal to eat she was still beautiful to any who looked at.

Even I myself was jealous,I was a bit vain as a child'',Naula laughed,''she was polite to us all through the welcoming feast but did not say more than needed,I could see Nauda was shocked at the way she would glare coldly at her father,it was obvious they did not love each other''.

''What of her mother?''Abe asked curiously.

''She had died at child birth'',Nauda said patiently.

''Continue'',Abe waved his hand laying in the water.

''When our father announced the engagement the whole palace was in an up roar,exceedingly by the nobles with daughter of their own ''How could that monster marry their prince?'' Some demanded of our father,''She is not even a full breed!'' the lords ignored their out rage as did our father and both sides believed the princess was safe within the was another mistake-'',once again Abe interjected.

''The princess was Lillian!'' He exclaimed.

''Yes'',Naula sighed,''the princess once again tried another attempt at suicide,this time Nauda found her in the library,he barely managed to stop her from once again poisoning herslef.

He still bares the marks where she had slashed open his wrist with her teeth when he knocked her to the ground in panic,both would have died if guards hadn't heard their commotion and come into the room.

Both of them never have told of what had transpired the evening of that day,the bonding was openly stopped to the public but it was not a day after the attempt they were bonded permanently in secrecy''',Nuala concluded,''I still worry for Lillian's sanity some times'''.

''She seems like such a optimistic person though'',Abe commented,''yet you made her sound depressed and secluded''.

''She did change after a few years,Nauda gave her as much freedom as possible with out breaking the rules set on them'',Naula explained then smiled,''Of course no one ever did brother to tell us she fought like any other man at that time,Nauda was driven crazy by her almost''.

''Naula,why is it that Nauda hates humans with a passion?"Abe asked,''Besides what was taken from your people''.

Naula smiled sadly.

''One killed killed his son'',she whispered pressing a hand to her stomach.

**Tragedy is a hard part of life,it can happen at any given moment.**

**A sudden heart attack of a father leaving a family,a death of a inphant just days old from a mothers womkb may die.**

**Nothing can stop it but can only be met full on and passed. **

**A lesson in Life from** **A is for Apple.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Trouble with Emotuions

Lillian shot up form her bed in cold sweat her eyes wide and shivering as tears spilt down her cheeks as she stumbled her way to the bathroom and yanked up her sleeping shirt to stare at the scar on her stomach in the mirror.

She could still remember the way the man had sneared before plunging the knife into her,killing the baby instantly and nearly killing her in the process.

Only the one pleading voice had kept her in the world long enough to keep her alive long enough for a healer to see to her.

But it was barely enough,her heart felt dead,her first baby,_her_ baby boy killed a mere week before he was due,fate was cruel,twisting her heart and wrenching it out.

Lillian released her shirt and went back to her bedroom toget some clothes,cloth for them thanks to Naula,she did not have to wear itchy mortols,got some tioletries and hurried to take a warm shower before any one came to bother her.

Her hands shook and several times and she dropped the bar of soap giving up the last time and finishing up.

She ran out of the room in time to slam into Nauda.

''Nauda!''she forogt her ill feelings and hugged him,only for the hug to became a tackle and slammed Nauda onto the luaghed.

''Sorry'',she said nuzzling his warm throat,''hmm''.

''Half-breed'',Nauda said stiffly,''I will hurt you if you bite me''.

''Oh alright'',Lillian jumped up,_''I am hungry still''_.

''I would know'',Nauda muttered standing and striaghtening his shirt,''Was that needed?"'

''Of course,I missed you'',Lillian smiled swinging her arms like a child as she turned to look at him as they walked,''what did Naula tell Abe?"'

''History'',Nauda said jaw clenched,''Of us''.

''That isn't so good'',Lillian pulled a face,''But I'm still hungry''.

Her eyes were on his neck as she licked her lips with a pink tounge.

''Stop eyeing him like dog meat'',HellBoy commented as she bumped into him down the hall,''As cute as it is you'll trip vamp''.

''Cute?''Nauda frowned,''Cute is not a word I would use to discribe her needs!''

''Amusing dear'',Lillian teased stretching her arms,''Demon boy do you know where I can get some fresh food?''

''Nope'',HellBoy said,''ask GasBag''.

''_Huh_?"'Lillian frowned,''You mean Krauss?''

HellBoy scoffed and continued on his way toward the kitchen.

''I wonder where the female agents are'',Lillian wondered tapping a finger on her ruby lips,''well it's still early they'll be in breakfest if I'm correct!''

She snapped her fingers and grinned.

''Perfect'',she said striding down the hall,she stopped suddenly as Nauda followed,''Nauda?"'

''What?"'he snapped.

''Where do the humans eat here?"'she asked.

''How would I know that?"Nauda asked,''I am not human''.

''Liz will know!''Lillian said smiling,''Come Nauda''.

''I am not a dog'',Nauda grumbled under his breath.

''Not,because dogs are discusting to eat,your more tastey'',Lillian winked at him,''I can _turn_ you in a dog if you want though!''.

Nauda glared stonily as she hummed happily eyes searching through the hall and sniffing the air.

''That way'',she set off nearly losing Nauda,why he followed..he had no idea.

''Liz!'the woman yelped as Lillians arm appeared around her shoulders,''I was looking for you!''

''Were you?''Liz said uncomfortably,''uh,do you mind?I like space''

''Sorry'',Lillian walked back wards in front of the mortal woman smiling,''I am hungry''.

''I can't do any thing about that now'',Liz said patiently,Lillian wasn't bad as Red but still,''I'm busy''.

''Can you tell me where the human eat?''Lillian pleaded forest green eyes wide,''Please?"'

''You not eating any agents Lillian'',Liz said sternly,''you heard Manning''.

''He said men though!'' Lillian said happily,''Females will do''.

''He was referring to _all_ the agents'',Liz said cracking up,''just go ask him for permission to go out''.

''Where is he?"'Lillian asked eagerly.

''No idea'',Liz shrugged,''bye Lillian,be good''.

Lillian folded her arms tapping her foot as Liz walked away annoyed as she pouted.

''Where is his office?''she asked pointedly to the ceiling.

''Lillian!''Naula gasped in relief as she caught up to them,''I finally found you!''

''Not now Naula'',Lillian said,''I'm hungry''.

''I know'',Naula smiled,''I asked if you may go topside''.

''He said I may?"'Lillian slapped her hands together,''Thank you Naula''.

''Seven mile radius though'',Naula sighed,''you won't find many people out''.

''In-out..does not really matter to me'',Lillian shrugged,''I'll go for thick blood even right now''.

''Do not get killed'',Nauda grunted as she turned to him smiling.

''You must be with her'',Naula said looking at her brother,''in case of trouble''.

Nauda scowled as Lillian walked away happily humming.

''Wait for me half-breed'',Naula walked after the woman,''I will not tolerate your disobedience..!''

His voice faded as Naula sighed shaking her head.

''Oh Brother'',she sighed heading for the Library and to Abe.

[Two miles from Head Quarters of B.P.R.D]

Lillian gazed at the city goers as Nauda sat twenty feet away from her letting her hunt as she guided a young male toward her dark moved unnoticed as he entered the alley way bewildered by this sudden change in scene.

Lillian smiled as she pressed him against the wall dazed and pushed his head back to bare a long head disappeared down as her fangs slipped into his throat slurping quietly.

The only noises to be heard were the male humans groan his hand slipping through her long midnight hair and clenching.

Nauda instantly tensed his eyes a deep amber gold as he glared at the wall,the filthy human was touching her like a lover!

He drew a ragged breath standing from where he sat in the shadows clutching his spear,just itching to pierce the boys stomach and let him die in agony.

But it was daylight and dangerous in case of discovery.

The male lost conscious as Lillian pressed two fingers to his neck slumping down to stepped licking her lips as her fangs shrunk back,she was sated enough with the strong humans blood and was ready to return to the base.

She smiled and turned back to Nauda her bright red eyes becoming their normal green once more.

''Shall we go?''she asked passing Nauda,''I'm finished''.

She jumped as Naudas taunt hand closed over her arm jerking her to face him,his eyes glowed in fury.

''You let him touch you'',he said quietly menace in his voice as well as disgust,''You are not his to touch''.

Lillian blinked.

''Nauda what in the worl-''she was cut of by the sudden crushing warmth against her lips.

[B.P.R.D]

''Where is Nauda and Lillian?"Abe asked as Nauda entered the library,''I haven't seem them all morning''.

''They left so Lillian may sate her thirst'',Nauda said lightly,''I asked my brother to go because of the dangers''.

''Naula,isn't your brother a bit possessive,if he and Lillian are bonded and Lillian prefers male blood..'',Abe trailed off as Naudas eye grew wide.

''He will react to Lillian drinking a mans blood!'' Naula cried,''Oh no!This is dangerous,who knows how he will react?''

''Oh dear'',Abe said climbing form his tank,_''Oh dear_,this is bad''.

Naula stood and started for the door before stopping blinking rapidly from the passionate emotions overwhelming her.

[Alley Way]

Lillians eyes rolled back at the sheer passion as Nauda pressed her back to the brick wall his head dipping down to explore her mouth his hand grasping her head.

She reached up and knotted her hands into his hair sighing as he drew her against him,a hand spread wide over her low back grasping her hips and pressing them against his as he relinquished her mouth.

''You will not drink another mans blood'',he commanded harshly breathing raggedly as he released her mouth,''Only _mine'_'.

''Your jealous!''Lillian smiled at this realization,''How cute!''

Nauda stared at her as she smiled.

''I promise'',she said laughing as he glared,''but I do like making you jealous though,your funny''.

''Do not under estimate me half-breed'',he said coolly,''I will force you into submission''.

''Get over it'',she reached up and tapped his nose,''I'm still better than you!''

She ducked from him and strolled into the alley'sdarkness.

Nauda pinched his nose in frustration then followed her just as quick.

[B.P.R.D]

''Their back'',Abe said from his tank watching her as she sat in a chair.

Naula sighed fanning her face with a hand blushing,''I did not know Nauda could feel those emotions''.

''Neither did I'',Abe chuckled,''do you think they'll both behave''.

As if to answer his question there was a loud shout.

''Damn it Half-breed,I will skin you!''

There was a crash followed by silence.

''Naula!''Lilian crashed into the library to the princess,''make him stop!'''

-Nauda is made I tripped him into a puddle-Lillian grabbed Naulas hand replaying the princes reaction-Help!-

''Nauda,leave her alone'',Naula scolded her murderous brother,''She was just being playful''.

''She 's a obnoxious half-breed'',Nauda stormed over to a smiling Lillian,the smile quivered however as she was lifted to her feet and dragged out of the library,''I will deal with her as I please''.

''Ahhh!''Lillian cried mockingly in the hall,''oh not,the prince is _attacking_ me!''

Abe looked mildly amused as Naula sighed.

[Naudas room]

''Silence'',Nauda literally tossed Lillian ont he bed causing her to disappear into the soft mattress,''You annoy me''.

Lillian opened her mother to say something but though better of it and hummed her chin resting in her palms as Nauda pulled out a clean shirt and began dragging it over his shoulder.

He threw a sheet at her face making her grumble as she struggling to remove the offending material form her face.

In this time he changed his trousers and put his clothes aside to be remained shiftless,numerous scars slashed over him were revealed to her gaze.

''Now for you'',Nauda smirked as she raised a eye brow,''come here''.

She didn't move and she shook her head.

''Have it your way woman'',Nauda shrugged and threw her over his shoulder,_once again_!

She protested with a squeak but resignedly as he ignored her protest.

Finally he set her down and on a toilet seat?

She watched him mildly confused as he wet a towel until it was soaked then approached suddenly realized his intent but was too late as he proceeded to rub her head almost raw.

''Ow!'''she protested,''Why are you doing this?"'

''Getting that humans scent off'',Nauda said,his voice warned her not to complain as he rubbed her head until he was satisfied that no scent remained.

She glared at him pouting that he had made her hair all over the prince smirked at the sight of her ruffled hair,she was vain even a little bit too.

''Get up'',he said pulling her to his bedroom once more searching for a the elegant thing he seated Lillian on a stool and began dragging the comb down.

''I don't like dirtiness in my presence'',he said quietly voice soft and menacing,''anything that smells human''.

She scowled and let his quick hands braided her midnight black hair in a plait that ended down her back.

''Fnished?''she asked as he backed away and picked up his spear swinging it around.

''Not quite'',Nauda smirked as she stood turning to look at him,''spar me''.

''I'll get dirty'',Lillian complained shaking her head,''ah!''

He missed her with his spear by an inch as she dropped to the floor glaring at him.

''Not funny!''she cried,''Don't do-''

He gave her know time to react as he attacked once more moving swiftly as he smirked.

''Have you gone soft?'' Nauda asked smirking,

Lillian smiled and shook her head pulling her sword form her side.

''I will not allow you to beet me'',she said cheerfully,''but you can come close''.

Nauda sneered.

''Try _half-breed''_,he beckoned her with two fingers.

[Forty-five minutes Later]

''Never again?''Lillian panted on the floor as Nauda took steadying breaths against his room was unharmed but they could not say the same for each other.

''Never agian'',Nauda stood his spear moving back into a small one,''A formidable foe Lillian''.

''You said my name'',she said dreamily no longer unhappy of the bruise on her back.

''Do not expect it much'',Nauda said coolly placing his spear down on this desk to pull her onto her wobbled and then straightened wincing.

''I won't'',she said,''doesn't any thing happen during the day?Missions?''

''We sleep in the day,evening is mission time'',Nauda said,he glanced at the bed,he's hadn't much sleep before...

Lillian yawned and also eyed the bedFighting always made her sleepy on a full stomach...

Nauda crossed the room and locked the door to any intruder,namely HellBoy,who may disturb smiled as she watched him stretch slipping off his boots before slipping into the silky glared at her,go away then it was.

She shrugged and headed for the door only for _his_ arm to sweep her legs from under her and _his_ arms to carry her to the bed,threw her down and shoved her under the blankets as _his_ long body following after.

''Aww,Nauda afraid to sleep alone?"'she teased,she could help it,his annoyed expression was priceless!

As he glared Lillian laughed and turned over to fluff the downy pillow and bury herself in the lay beside her one arm under his had the other slack on his stomach,in moments he was asleep face emotionless.

She blinked at him curious of the new scar on his jaw,her fingers traced was from a fey sword,one of the passed kings gaurds likely when he took the crown piece.

Nauda turned his face into his hand making her smile slightly,she wondered why he was so possessive of her when she had drunkin the humans blood.

She only pondered this a few moments before shrugging and laying down to listen to Naudas breathing,smooth and even.

_Such a silly elf._

........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Wow,that was certainly intresting wasn't it.

I luagh nevously I assure you.

Oh dear,poor confused Lillian!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Mistake.

To Lillian's ears it was the most horrible invention to grace the planet.

**The alarm**.

When it reached her ears she shrieked and fell out of the incredibly **soft **bed onto the incredibly _hard_ floor.

Nauda how ever was more graceful standing as he brushed his hair from his face.

Lillian pouted folding her arms as he smirked.

''Have a nice trip half-breed?''he sneered.

He turned away picking up a shirt and pulled it over his torso only to whirl around as Lillian gave a loud gasp.

She was staring at him now on the bed once more,she blinked then began to laugh covering her mouth.

''What is so amusing?''he demanded annoyed,Lillian shook her head muffling her giggle.

''You actually joked!''she said excited,''a mean one,but a joke!'''

''And?''he glared.

''There's hope for you yet'',Lillian sang clapping her hands,''I can't wait to tell Naula!''

She jumped off the bed and left,barefoot,out the door before he could pull her back.

Several moments passed as he dressed before Lillian returned,he straightened up as she entered the room an odd expression on her face.

She sat and fixed her braid the expression never leaving.

He looked at her waiting as she twiddled her thumbs next looking at the ground.

''What is wrong with you?!''he gave in both annoyed and curious what _finally_ shut her up.

She shook her head her face down way as she hummed softly.

The alarm kept blaring but Nauda ignored it as he glared at her.

Finally her hand raised and beckoned him.

He grasped her hand and immediately after doing so a flood of images hit him.

He let go rapidly,his lips pressed together.

''You are not angry with them are you?"'Lillian asked warily,her expression of worried innocence.

He stood and made to the door face blank.

''Don't'',Lillian cried grasping his waist panicking,''they did not know I was there''.

''And why not?"'he demanded harshly whirling to face her as she leaped to her feet backing away as she chewed on her thumb.

''Your eyes will be burn for ever'',she whispered lips trembling,he stared at her...

And began laughing.

Lillian jumped as his laughs echoed through the room eyes wide as he continued to laugh.

Her lips formed a smile realizing her words.

''You face isamusing'',he smirked finally panting as he lay his hands on his knees bent over,''So innocent and baby like''

Lillian's laughter stopped abruptly and he looked up as the door slammed closed.

He swore as Lillian ran down the hall.

Number one mistake he made in one moment,reminded them of _him_.

He pressed a hand to his eyes before hurrying to Manning's office.

She would probably hid some where to cry alone,in the darkness on her room no doubt.

''I can not go this mission'',he said shortly to Manning who spluttered.

''Why not?"'he asked a edge to his voice.

''I have business to attend to'',Nauda said shrugging as if nothing bothered him enough to make his mind rage with turmoil.

''Not happening'',Manning said glaring,''Got it?''

Naudas hand suddenly gripped the mans tie jerking him forward so he may practically growl into his face.

**_''I will not be going on this mission human''._**

''Got it!''Manning gasped as he was released.

''Thank you'',Nauda passed Abe who looked up surprised as Naula,who stood with him,pressed a hand to his cheek.

Abe looked embarrassed and shocked as Naula bid him good bye and hurried away.

HellBoy smirked as Abe muttered into his ear and shrugged.

''Good luck with her'',he called causing Liz to shake her head in confusion,Nauda stared at him a moment before turning shortly and walking toward Lillian's room.

What did he know about women?

Probably much more than he did,Nauda did not agree too prideful to admit this.

He knocked on the door,though still unlocked,it was closed.

As he expected no answer came from within.

He heard a shuffle of blankets before he,annoyed,counted to three.

That's when the lock clicked closed,he smirked,did she expect a lock to stop him?

Pulling out her stolen card he unlocked the door and opened it.

The room inside was dimly lit by candles but due to his good eye sight he spotted Lillian sitting on the edge of her bed not yet dressed her blanket wrapped around her.

She had her knees drawn to her chest her lips quivering as she softly sang a soft lullaby to herself,rocking back and forth.

''Lillian'',he shut the door going to stand a few feet form her,''do not be a coward and hide,face your problem''.

''It's not a problem'',Lillian mumbled watching the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the universe.

''Get up'',Nauda said his voice a tad softer than before.

Lillian shook her head.

''No,leave me to my crying'',she said miserably.

He grabbed her arm wrenching her up ward,the blanket fell off her shoulders as she cried out struggling against him.

''Let go Nauda'',she cried hitting his chest,''now!''

''He was my child too'',Nauda hissed his hands tight on her arms,he shook her gently,''Stop crying!''

Lillian fell still her eyes on his shirt fabric not looking at him fully soft sobs in her throat,agony and grief making her choke.

''I do not want to remember'',she mourned burying her face in her hands,''not that day,that moment he died''.

''You think I do not?''Nauda said quietly his voice harsh,''I have regretted that day,I should have saved him as well''.

Lillian broke into her sobs burying her face into his chest gripping his arms for support.

Nauda remained motionless his breathing,harsh and broken,containing his own grief showed his moved only to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

''He did not suffer'',Nauda spoke as he guided her to lay on the small bed with him,''death was instant for him,you survived for a reason Lillian''.

Lillian did not speak for a moment.

''Why?''she asked as he threaded his fingers in her head laying against her gingerly.

''To keep me sane'',Nauda shrugged as she turned his his arms to stare at him a moment.

She chuckled weakly and shook her head.

''You are not sane Nauda'',she teased feebly as he frowned.

''Lillian'',he murmured quietly unable to summon any anger at this.

''That is three time now that you have called me by my name'',Lillian smiled closing her eyes resting against his long sturdy frame,''It is pleasent''.

''It will not be a regular occurrence half-breed'',Nauda murmured in her ear,''Do not expect it much''.

''What ever you say Nauda dear'',Lillian sighed fading into sleep emotionally exhausted after their ordeal.

[Liz and Naula in B.P.R.D Library]

''Is she well?"'Naula asked when her brother entered the library,his face was cool and collected but his eyes were a light amber.

Nauda glanced to where she and Liz sat drinking coffee and tea waiting for HellBoy and Abe to return from the mission.

''Yes'',he replied in their langauge,''almost everything''.

Naula smiled and turned back to Liz as he wandered to the shelves his hands skimming over the old books.

Before we go of course thanks are to:The One And Only Charcoal , XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX , Shade , and of course Reinamarie !

Thank you for for the pleasent reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Mission Time [Warning more mature but still right for teens]

_Lillian could feel the silk on her body as she stirred against his warm body._

_The soft crackling of a fire brought her back to wake,his hand lay on her bare stomach as she sighed smiling._

_''Lillian'',a nose trailed over her shoulder softly,''you have awakened''._

_Lillian smiled turning to the elf man beside her to touch his face._

_His lips were warm under her fingers and it pleased her._

_''I never expected it to be like that'',she said her voice quiet as he rubbed his hand over her bare back._

_''It is always hard the first time'',Nuada agreed searching her face,''Did I hurt you?"'_

_''Not much'',Lillian stretching her toes touching his legs,''I wil live''._

_Nuada nodded as she fiddled with a stray hair brushing it over his bared chest._

_The prince suddenly swooped down on her and-_

Lillian shot up from her daydream to hit Nuadas chin making him mutter a swear in troll and rub the spot.

''Sorry'',she smiled at him as he glared at her annoyed,''accident,I swear!''.

''That is twice now'',he said,''Do not continue or I willl force you to sit elsewhere''.

''I said I was sorry'',she mumbled as Nuada pointely ignored her continueing to read his book.

For a few moments she watched him read a fine blush spreading over her face as she bit her lip.

''Stop acting foolish'',Nuada said from the corner of his mouth.

''Sorry'',she said looking down at his still hand,maybe she could just reach out and-

''Do not think to try it'',Nuada said.

She pouted and folded her arms,spoil sport.

''Prince,mission time'',Manning banged on the door making Lillian sigh,''your going as well Vampire''.

''Yay!''Lillian cried jumping to her feet,''I get to accompany you''.

Nuada scowled and put his book down.

''Stop jumping up and down'',he snapped as Lillian luaghed.

''But I am accompanying y-'',Nuadas hand made her blink confused as he glared at her.

''People get killed by these kind of missions'',he said softly,''Do not act as if your going to a party''.

Lillian nodded her mood quickly deflated by his cold words and following him snatching up her swords and daggers.

''Spoil sport'',she mumbled,''no fun at all''.

Nuada ignored her as he caught up with Abe and HellBoy,the big ape was pulling on his long trench coat.

''We got vampires rampaging'',Abe commented glancing at Lillian worriedly,the woman shrugged and smiled,''in Down Town at a club called Vine Yard''.

''I know that place!''Lillian said,''I went there the last time I was wandering around,it's a popular place for magical creatures in glamor I almost got bit by another vampire mistaking me for a human!''

''What?''Nuada hissed.

''Relax,he backed off with his friend realizing who I was'',Lillian flicked his nose avoided his swiping hand,''Are you jealous yet Nuada?''

''Silence'',Nuada snapped as Abe and HellBoy exchanged amused glances,now two weeks since coming Lillian had Nuada always on edge because her teasing and snapping at any one who annoyed him in the least.

''Hello Krauss'',Lillian smiled at the 'tin man' as Nuada had put it as they entered the truck.

''Good evening miss Lillian'',Krauss said,''have the bags worked well?''

''Yes,very well'',Lillian smiled,''I had no idea that you could keep the blood warm like that!''

''Good'',Krauss tossed her the black bag and Lillian sat down beside Nuada who wrinkled his nose at the scent of the blood but did not move away.

Lillian sucked on the straw rolling her eyes as HellBoy looked at Nuada and smirked.

The message obvious.

''We will arrive in ten minutes,as for briefing,your assignment if to kill the vampires for their reckless acts and murders,the area has been cleared in a two block radius,any questions?''Krauss asked.

Lillian paused and swallowed her mouth full.

''Do you know what clan they are?''she asked curiously.

''We thought you may tell us'',Krauss handed her a photo.

Tacking a sip of blood she held up the picture to her eyes.

Abe yelped as she spit out the blood gasping all over them, Krauss threw him a towel as Lillian glared at the picture growling quietly.

''You recognize it?''Krauss asked wiping a bit of blood from his suit.

''These vampires are Slayer!''Lillian spat,''they _enjoy_ killing when they drink,they are very formidable creatures,only the best can kill them''.

HellBoy smirked.

''Good thing we are the the best'',he said.

Lillian set down the sagging bag and licked her lips nervously.

''They'll go crazy when they see me'',she said,''they hate nothing more than half-bloods above fey''.

Nuada tensed beside her as Abe began to look worried.

''Any suggestions what we do?''Krauss asked,even he sounded less courageous.

''To kill them hit directly in their left lung area,their bodies are different from normal vampires,the lungs are behind the heart in them,if they get a hold you your dead'',Lillian said examining the photo,''I have battled them twice and nearly lost both times,only pure chance kept me alive''.

''My baby will take care of them'',HellBoy said loading his very large gun grinning.

''How could a baby defeat a Slayer?They are defenseless'',Lillian asked her face twisting up in confusion.

''The imbecile meant the large gun'',Krauss said sighing,''it is his baby''.

''Oh'',Lillian said blinking,''alright then''.

HellBoy smirked as he slid the gun into the holster.

There was a moment of silence.

''Baby?''Lillian asked quietly as Nuada shrugged.

''Shut up'',HellBoy muttered.

[Out side Vine Yards]

''It's much too quite'',Lillian whispered her face oddly grim and serious,''they know we were coming''.

''Hell Boy has now entered the building'',Krauss crackled in her ear,Lillian sighed as Nuada shifted ever so slightly where they stood in the bar,bodies littered the floor beside it,three small trolls and a few goblins.

It seemed to have been a slow night and they thanked their gods it was.

Nuada suddenly ducked as some thing came flying out of the darkness toward them.

It missed him only because he ducked but Lillian still seemed to be non pulsed.

A moment later a head less body was thrashing on the floor. Lillian blinked down at it and frowned.

''That wasn't very nice Slayer'',she told the glaring head,''I'm sorry I have to kill you now''.

She pointed a gun straight for the heart and shot four times.

The skin of the vampire quickly withered until the corpse looked like a shrunken monkeys body.

This thought seemed to amuse Lillian as she nudged it.

''Never gets old'',she laughed as Nuada stared at her,was she crazy,''What?''

''Must be her mothers side'',Nuada muttered as he headed for the back room where several shots rang out.

''Get back here you slimy bastard!''HellBoy growled as the vampire avoided the bullets fairly easy.

The door slammed open and the vampire launched its self out.

He went for Nuadas throat.

[Library of B.P.R.D]

Nuala gasped dropping to the ground grasping her blazing shoulder a scream of terror and pain leaping to her lips but pressed back.

''Brother'',she gasped arching as the pain suddenly disappeared and stiches began to appear.

Blood had already soaked her dresses shoulder.

The pain left her dizzy and shaking as she struggled to control her racing heart and stay conscious from blood lose.

''Brother are you alright?'',she thought as darkness over took her.

[Vine Yards]

''Brother are you alright?''Nuada grimaced as his sisters voice sounded in his mind softly.

''Nuada are you well?''Lillian asked kneeling where he lay not moving,''HellBoy is holding off the Slayer,I did a bit of stitching so you and Nuala would not die''.

Nuada took a steadying breath making Lillian's face lit up in relief.

''Ha take that Slayer!''she said in a stage whisper,''Can you fight?''

Instead of answering Nuada snatched up his spear in time to stab the leaping vampire behind Lillian through stomach stopping it from ripping their throats out.

Her face did not even change as she stood smiling drawing her sword.

''I'll see you later'',she poked his chest before sauntering toward the large rooms in the back,''Oh Slayers!''

Nuada had no time to worry about her safety or sanity before a vampire began to slash at him.

''Well that took care of them'',HellBoy rolled his shoulders,''What's wrong Abe''.

''One of the vampires managed to scratch me with his nails'',Abe said gingerly touching three long scratched,''he caught me by surprise in the pool room''.

Lillian looked up from Nuadas last 'scratches' she had been stitching up,since he had refused to be magicked on.

''Does it burn?''she asked curiously.

''Yes'',Abe winced as Lillian came over to him to look at the scratches,''Is it that bad?''

''Oh dear'',Lillian said shaking her head,''it seems he had vampire blood on his nails,nothing but vampire saliva will get it out''.

''And if isn't'',Abe asked nervously.

''You'll die a _very_ slow and _very_ painful death'',she said carefully,''One moment''.

She found a clean bandage and spat into it handing it to Abe who grabbed it gingerly.

''Fishman'',she teased as she went back to Nuada,''it will feel good once done''.

''Ah'',Blue sighed as instant relief was given,''Thank you Lillian''.

''You welcome'',Lillian said examining Nuada's neck,''hold still dear''.

''Do not think you may'',Nuada snapped pushing Lillian to the trucks floor,''go sit over there''.

Lillian stuck her tongue at him and went over to sulk in the corner.

''How did you know it was vampire blood?''Abe asked bandaging the scratches.

''I got scratched like that once,but it had different consequences because of mothers blood'',Lillian said twiddling her thumbs,''Shut up Nuada!''

Nuada was smirking,he only remembered all too well.

''Besides injuries,well done team'',Krauss said locking his fingers,''That went fairly well''.

''They were young'',Lillian smiled,''just barely out of being a fledging,and inexperienced''.

Abe stood as the truck stopped,''Shall we retire?''

Lillian leaped of the truck as Nuada followed close behind humming as she walked toward the room.

[Library of B.P.R.D]

''Nuala?!''Abe hurried to his fallen love,''Nuala?''.

He crouched beside her and lifted her up immediately checking her pulse.

It was steady as was the baby's life force,sighing in relief he lay Nuala down on the couch brushing his fingers over her face waiting for her to wake up.

It did not take long and he smiled sighing in relief as she opening her beautiful golden eyes.

''Abe,how did the mission go?''she asked.

''Absolutely fine,are you alright?''Abe asked as she sat up,there was blood all over her dresses shoulder and arm.

''Yes,the bleeding has stopped'',Nuala pulled down the cloth to expose very neat stitches,''Was Lillian who did it?That is how it extended to me''.

''Are you in pain?''Abe asked anxiously.

''I will make a tea'',Nuala said fingering his bandages,''What happened?''

''A vampire scratched me'',Abe said awkwardly,''It is taken care of''.

Nuala nodded and kissed his lips.

''I'll make some tea'',she said,''But I must be clean first''.

Abe was relieved as she stood easily.

[Room]

Lillian yawned as she dried her hair after her shower,Nuada was showering now.

The turning off of water alerted her to turn her back and close her eyes,she had no wish for seeing Nuada nude.

''Your back'',Nuada said as he drew on his clothes.

''What about my back'',Lillian asked looking up as he approached his bed,her towel slipping off her hair leaving it dry.

''Never mind'', Nuada fell silent as he slipped into the bed.

She shrugged off and joined him pulling the cover over her shoulders.

Hours later Lillian was aware that her side of her blanket had disappeared from her side and frowned reaching for it to take it back. She tugged it until it was over her shoulders and rolled over to snuggle down.

Bang.

A sigh made her look up form the floor tangled in the blankets,Nuada looked down at her as she glared.

''Clumsy half-breed'',he said reaching down to pull her up up,''you continue to fall''.

''It's your fault'',Lilian folded her arms,''You steal the blanket''.

''It is my blanket'',he said shrugging,''there is no need to steal it''.

Lillian scowled at him rubbing her neck.

Nuada watched her run her hands through her thick silky hair as she sat down on the bed back to him,it pooled around her bottom and reflected the few candle lights left burning.

He sat up fully behind her and reached to smooth his hand over her shoulders,she stirred as he dragged her back to him wanting to bury his nose in her shoulder and breath in her delicious scent.

Lillian froze surprised as he curved his arms pulling her into his body,immediately heat rose over her cheeks feeling him pressed against her.

His hand moved to her to her stomach to touch her scar as he breathed into her neck completely relaxed as he explored her with his hands.

Finally forced to stop him, Lillian,in shakiness,grabbed his hand.

''Nuala we will regret this'',she said softly.

He smiled a true smile as he pulled her down to lay pressed against his need as he straddled her thighs.

''No'',he murmured,''We will not''.

''No,we won't will we'',Lillian couldn't help but tease only to shivered as he began kiss her deeply.

It went on from there.

**_So sorry to leave you here now but I can not go any further for great reasons as you can probably see._**

**_I am greatly flustered just writing small things like that so please,it is up to your imagination!_**

**_A is for Apple_**.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Packages

Lillian twirled her sword dancing around the gym slashing at invisible enemies tumbling and twisting with the reflexes of a vampire.

''Ma'm'', an agent poked his head in the door,''There is some kind of box in Manning's office for you''.

Lillian stopped mid swing to look at the terrified agent, she shrugged and sheathed her sword.

''Thank you Agent Scott'',she said smoothing her clothes.

Agent Scott jumped as a heavy hand came onto his shoulder ,the short man looked up, gulped and hurried out.

Nuada had been touchy for almost a week about agents ,mainly male agents, being around _his_ Lillian.

''Theres no need to scare him'',Lillian scolded him as he glanced over her thin shirt and pants.

''He looked at you too long'',Nuada said shadowing her down the hall.

She looked back at him and smiled at him displaying a rather sharp looking fang.

Nuada rolled his eyes at her antics,she was trying to scare him.

''Good Morning Mannings'',Lillian said brightly as the man glowered at a loudly vibrating box.

''Take it and get out'',Manning spat out as Lillian plucked the box up.

The box was definitely not mortal made ,the intricate designs were most likely vampire since Nuada could not see the opening device on the box.

It was a mere foot in every direction but began to vibrate even more crazily once in Lilian's hand.

''Come on'',Lillian called over her shoulders heading in the direction of Nuadas room.

Inside the room the box was emidiately placed on the floor and backed away from swiftly.

''Open up'',Lillian commanded in a language both cruel and thrilling.

The box went silent and unmoving.

From within there were several clicked then the box sides fell open and the top fell back with it.

Lilian smiled as a wriggling black mass moved toward her.

Nuada swore in elvish and tensed up,he hated when Lillian had unwanted things in his room.

''Here Pox'',Lillian cooed,the mass quivered a moment before throwing itself toward her.

It shifted,to Nuadas displeasure to a black as coal cat with red burning eyes purring as he clawed its way up her arm.

''I thought I got rid of him'',he said his amber eyes darkening as he glared at the creature.

Lillian wasn't listening cooing the the animal like a child cuddling him.

''Half-breed get rid of that demon'',Nuada took a step toward her.

Lillian looked at him with tearful eyes.

Damn it!

''He sleeps on the floor'',he said coldly.

Lillian smiled slightly smug as she scratched the purring demon-cats ears as he begged for carrases.

''Pox'',she cooed in his ears,''Oh how I missed you''.

Purrrrrrr.

Lillian kissed his nose and headed for the door.

''Lets go meet HellBoy and Liz and Abe and Nuala,remember her?'' Lillian playfully told the cat as his eyes pricked at the familiar name.

The cat had only disdain toward Nuada but for Nuala he adored.

Nuada rolled his eyes picking up the flattened box folding it.

Between his sister and the halfbreed he couldn't tell who will spoiled the cat more.

''I believe the red ape will kill it for me'',he thought with satisfaction.

[Twenty five minutes later]

''Look who I have '',Lillian dropped Pox into Nualas lap,the elf princess gave a surprised gasp as the cat licked her face purring.

''I thought he would be gone by now'',Nuala said as she scratched the cats chin.

''I put him to sleep'',Lillian said,''I woke him up now that I came back I think''.

She was also petting him.

''You two act like children over a demon'',Nuada sneered from his seat watching them.

''Who is actin` like kids?''HellBoy asked as Liz entered followed by him.

''No one'',Lillian said smiling as she picked up Pox,''I got a demon, want to pet him?''

''That's a cat'',Liz pointed out.

''A demon in the _shape_ of a cat'',Lillian said pride in her voice.

''Cat's a cat'',HellBoy took the cat,''He's a cute guy''.

''Oh jeez not another one'',Liz groaned.

''Another one?''Lillian asked.

''Red has quite a few cats as is'',Abe said from his tank opening his eyes from his nap and coming forward.

''HellBoy has cats?"'Lillian asked looking surprised.

'''You didn't know?''Liz asked staring at her.

''No''.

**_This chapter is merely a filler.I believed it amusing that Lillian bring a demon cat, one that enjoys annoying certain princes ,into Nuadas room._**

**_The next chapter may be slow in coming but is already being worked on._**

**_Here is a clue : Drops_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''Hello?Nuada are you listening?'' Lillian waved a hand in front of Nuadas blank face.

''What half-breed?''he asked annoyed as he continued sharpening his weapon.

''Are you listening I am currently speaking ?'' she asked.

Nuada did not reply bending over his weapon.

Lillian smiled shaking her head at him picking up Pox, at least he loved her constantly.

She mumbled this as she crossed the room to the bathroom, Pox needed a bath.

''I heard that'',Nuada said glaring at her back as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Lillian ignored him this time as she ran a warm bath for Pox.

The cat clawed at her boots impatient for her to pamper him.

''Hang on'',she scolded him.

Pox sat blinking up at with several pairs of eyes.

''Come on'',Lillian picked him up, he wriggled in her hands and dropped into the water .He gave a soft meow as she poured water over his back and began to purr deeply as she lathered strawberry scented soap into his fur humming under his breath.

She giggled as he swiped at a bubble popping it with his paw. He then chose to flop down in the water,it rose to his chin when he lay down,Lillian rubbed his belly enticing more purrs from his chest.

''You enjoy that don't you?''Lillian murmured to him,''Your always so nice too me,even when angry''.

Nuada's hand paused on his weapon listening in to her whispers.

''You'll always be happy to see me'',Lillian murmured softly to the cat bending over her friend,'' I never have to be uncertain about you''.

Nuadas lay the weapon down listening with his full attention.

There as silence except the water running, it cut off.

''Your lucky your a demon Pox'',Lillian whispered as there was a sound of dripping water,Pox wasn't in the water any more,''Free to do what you want inside the rules..I always have to give a happy face to those around me''.

Pox meowed making Lillian laugh quietly.

''I'm being redicules'',she said,''Wishful for everything to be right around me, a fantasy like every one says''.

Nuada got to his feet and approached the bathroom quietly, her back was too him drying Pox on the counter.

The demon slipped from her hand purring and jumped to the ground. Lillian turned to scold him but Nuada's appearence stopped her.

''Hello-''she began face bright.

His lips molded to her briefly then were gone leaving her surprised and rather stunned.

''What was that for?''she asked him out of the bathroom.

Nuada did not reply once again sharpening his weapon to perfection.

Lillian watched him face puzzled, her head turned to the door as some one knocked.

''Mission'',Manning said out side just as the alarm went blaring.

Lillian sighed ,she would have to figure it out later.

[Transportation vehicle]

It turned out there were several trolls causing trouble in an warehouse near the now closed troll market,Lillian was quiet on the rid,something that was unusual, this made Abe and Red curious on what had happened between the two.

''I want you to patrol the alley's around the perimeter agent Lillian'', Kruass said ,''Agent Abraham you will help negotiate with trolls,Hell Boy,Nuada you will step in if there is trouble''.

''Yes sir'', Lillian said turning away as the others dispersed.

''Anent Lillians'', Kruass stopped her.

''Yes sir?'' she asked.

''Is anything the matter?''Krauss asked.

''No sir''.

[Alley Ways]

Lillian's hand tightened around her sword as she moved into back alley ways around the building directing any humans too near to back away; it was rather hard because of the many passer byes who were curious on the situation, not to mention the many reporters shouting questions to Manning.

She sighed turning to enter another dark alley way her eyes on the ground,a mistake she regretted almost at once.

Tight steal hards grabbed her so suddenly her weapon was wrenched from her hand, breaking the strap, and flung into the darkness.

She gave a cry of shock and anger struggling as cloth was pressed over her mouth and nose. There was a muffled thump and the crash of a trash can as she kicked at her attackers. The person,she could feel their body, never released her as she struggling scratching at the hands fiercely drawing blood.

She gave a muffled scream as she drug filled her senses, her vision swam and everything went black.

[Warehouse]

Nuadas head snapped up feeling panic,fear and anger wash over grip tightened on his spear standing abruptly.

''Lillian'',he muttered,his mind was more close to her than his sisters now.

He took off ignoring Abe's protesting dashing into the alley's outside.

There was no sign of her or several blocks out,it was only when he saw the flash of metallic did he stop reaching to pick the thing up.

Lillian's weapon lay in his hand still and cold,he immediately saw the broken strap and his shoulders tensed.

Only something incredibly strong would break the strap,there were few things that could break it.

She was taken,but who he had no idea. But when he found out he would ensure a very slow and painful death.

He stood holding her weapon in his hand tightly sweeping his over the area,several trashcans were knocked over,one had a large print of a body.

She was attacked.

His eyes went to a large rag,he picked it up and smelled it,sulfur! A sure thing that would knock out a vampire,especially a half-breed.

Nuada went the street,there were tire marks,he knew who ever was there left in a hurry and they had Lillian.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Revealing Plans

[3 days after kidnapping,waking]

Lillian blinked hazily up at the bright light above her,what happened?

Her head rolled back as she let out a soft ground of pain eyes half closed.

''I see your awake lovely creature'',a voice purred.

Lillian's head tilted forward and looked at her addressee.

''...Who are ..you?"'she croaked and coughed,her throat burned for blood,when was her last meal?

''I'm a succubus'',the thing purred trailing fingers down Lillian's face.

''Oh'',Lillian tilted her face away,''where am I?"'

''My lords prisoner'',the succubus giggled,Lillian winced at the high pitched sound.

''Who is your lord?''Lillian asked watching it move around the room her as best she could.

''His name is not mentioned'',the succubus smiled revealing filed teeth, Lillian had a rather horrible feeling about them ,''I'll be with you for your stay,I am Eris''.

''Are you female?'',Lillian asked.

''How mean,you can't tell?''the succubus pouted folding it's arms,''I'm female silly pretty''.

''Ah'',Lillian tried to shift but the ropes around her torso and arms made her immobile,as well as she ropes around her ankles,knees and wrist where they lay behind the chair.

''Ah ah'',the succubus cooed ,''Those took me forever to do!''

''Why am I here'',Lillian asked quietly.

''Well'',Eris drawled then giggled,''Your just the bait''.

''For what?''Lillian asked.

''Princey of course!'',Eris smiled again.

Lillian swallowed her mouth going dry,Nuada?

She kept her face impassive as she attempted to reach for her magic but when she did a piercing pain shot through her making her gasp eyes widening as she jerked against the rope.

Eris smiled and crouched against her knees,Lillian glared at her her head pounding.

''Masters gave you a potion'',she purred,''So you can't call your fire,at least not yet''.

''What did we ever do to you'',Lillian panted out gritting her teeth against the pounding.

''It's what you will do'',Eris jumped to her feet face guilty at the mans voice,Lillian looked toward the voice.

It was a fey,not any kind but an elf.

''Why?''she asked confused,''Why would you want to hurt your own prince?''.

'' Not hurt him girl'',the elf smiled watching her eyes grow confused,''To have him rid the world of humans''.

''Nuada has made his peace'',Lillian said coolly,''Make your elf''.

''Ah,but it would not matter'',the elf smirked,''you see if he doesn't go along with the plans,you will die''.

''Then kill me'',Lillian said anger flaring,''He will not follow this atrocity against human kind''.

''Silence woman'',the elf snapped drawing a sword,''Before I cut your tongue out''.

Lillian was quiet but she glared eyes burning with silent fire.

''Now'',the elf smiled,''What makes you valuable to Nuada?''

Lillian's face went blank and she regarded him coolly.

''Only being his team mate'',she lied smoothly.

''He would have worked with a human,he is too prideful'',the elf said,his eyes flickered over her body,''Perhaps his mistress''.

''If he had a mistress it would be another elf or succubus perhaps but not me'',Lillian's eyes flickered to the other female,''Besides I am married to some one currently,and he is rather possesive''.

''It does not matter'',the elf approached her to stand a few feet away,''He will come here''.

''Where am I?"'Lillian asked voice unmoved.

''Known to humans?Ireland'',the elf smirked as her eyes widened,''We will have him deliver his wife to us''.

Lillian laughed shaking her head.

''What is so funny?''the elf demanded eyes narrowing in suspicion.

''Don't you know?''Lillian asked,''His wife died ages ago''.

''Fire starter do you think I believe you?''the elf said.

They thought she was Liz Sherman?

''Not really,but he won't be able to give you his wife'',Lillian smirked,''Because he would have to dig up her ashes''.

The elf sneered at her but remained silent as he watched her struggle with the ropes around her wrist.

''Those can not be broken by you'',he said,''They are enchanted''.

Lillian stopped moving and looked up at him wondering if he was fibbing or not,apparently not since he smirked.

''Fine'',she said,''just so you know Red will be mad when he finds out you tied me up''.

''And he will be so anguished to learn his children will die as well'',the elf sneered,''you carry the demons children girl''.

Lillian thanked the humans gods that it was her not Liz in this position,Red would have gone crazy if some one put their hands on Liz.

''What do you plan to do if Nuada does magically bring his wife back'',Lillian asked quirking an eye brow.

''His wife will raise the golden arm and destroy the humans'',the elf said sheathing his sword as he headed toward the door.

''Wait!''Lillian called after him,''What's your name?''

''It is not of your concern'',the elf shot over his shoulder slamming the door closed.

''He's just grumpy'',the succubus said giggling now that the elf was gone.

Lillian looked at her thoughtfully.

''Could you do something for me?''she asked.

Eris looked at her curiously.

''Could you just talk and keep me awake?'' Lillian asked.

The succubus nodded happily and plopped herself onto the floor and began to chatter on about her self.

''What a mess'',Lillian sighed under her breath.

[Plane of B.P.R.D,Currently Stolen]

Nuada's face was stone as he sharpened his spear beside the pilot,he had threatened the man into flying the contraption scaring him into taking Hell Boy and he toward Ireland. He knew where the people had taken what was his and they would pay dearly.

''S-sir we are landing in f-five minutes,please put your seat belt on'',the pilot stammered.

Nuada glanced at him and looked back to his spear,he could care less what the man said really,he just wanted to get there.

''You do know how much trouble were going to be in right?''Hell Boy joked trying to lighten the atmosphere as Nuada glanced at him not amused by his remark.

Nuada was on his feet instantly when the plane stopped completely and opening the door ignoring the pilot as he left the landing port.

''Hey Princey wait for me'',Hell Boy said following him.

[Chamber of Golden Army]

Lillian winced as the elf forced her up,after a week of sitting down being forced to listen to the chatter of the succubus she was both angry,annoyed,sick to her stomach and really thirsty.

''Ow'',she complained as he marched her toward the chamber where Nuada had been defeated the year before.

''Silence human'',the elf tugged her forward,''I will kill you''.

Lillian was silent as she stumbled forward,her mouth and hands were gagged and tied,the elf only allowed her to stumble along having sufficiently sliced open the back of her knees leaving her in agony

The succubus was back in the chamber dead with her stabbed through the chest.

Lillian stumbled once again before the elf gave up with her walking and slung her over his shoulder.

She gave a weak muffled protest before falling silent watching the elf's boots move over his shoulder.

She prayed Nuada would not come as the elf dropped her to the hard ground and proceeded to tie her ankles tightly.

{Entering Cave of Golden Army}

''Stay here Hell Boy'',Nuada said,''watch for intruders''.

''Go get witchie okay?''Hell Boy said,''She owes me a babe ruth''.

Nuada did not ask what a babe ruth was but left Hell Boy there entering the place he thought he would never see again.

The entrance closed behind him as he hurried through the abandoned sanctuary ignoring everything only listening for cries of agony.

{Inside Golden Army chamber}

He stopped at the place he had last stood ready to destroy the humans.

''Hello Nuada''.

He looked at the voice of the owner and his eyes narrowed.

''Where is she?''he demanded.

''She's safe'',the elf stepped aside and gave a gesture,Nuada glanced at the spot and wanted to rush forward.

Lillian stared at him her mouth gagged and hands and ankles tied,he could see her lip had been split and bled,her green eyes were wide but he could not clearly read her emotion.

''Where is the woman'',the elf asked twirling a sword in his hand.

''Which one? I know multiple woman'',Nuada saw Lillian's eyes narrow.

At the words multiple and woman in the same sentence Lillian narrowed her eyes at Nuada,jealousy flared despite her fear for Nuada.

''Your half-breed bond mate'',Dimitri said annoyed.

''Are you that ignorant?'',Nuada demanded,''Who do you think I came for?''

''Liz Sherman'',the elf glanced at Lillian as she struggled with her binding.

''Mmmph'',she said through the gag.

''My bonded you foolish elf'',Nuada was already running at the elf,''You will pay for harming her''.

The elf blocked the spear and slashed back.

Nuada was a more experience fight but the stranger elf was faster,Nuada received a scratch above his arm and Lillian winced smelling the blood.

She really needed blood,something she was rapidly losing.

Lillian twisted her wrists trying the get free,the bonds groaned and strained by it was no use,she needed something very sharp to cut them.

She held her breath watching Nuada give a rather nasty blow only to be knocked off the gear,her scream was muffled as she saw him fall.

The elf watched the gear circle once more for the prince,no prince.

Snap!

He was thrown forward by a kick to his back,the snap was him breaking his wrist and dropping his sword.

''This is for taking what belongs to me'',Nuada shoved his foes head toward an incoming gear.

The elf gasped and struggled under his boots,Nuada swore as a dagger pierced his leg and he stumbled back yanking it out.

The elf rolled and was on his feet instantly.

''Hey buddy!''

The elf's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed seeing Hell Boy as he cracked his stone hand.

''Help her, I'll take care of him'',Hell Boy said approaching the elf as he went for his sword,''Your pissing me off big time bastard''.

Lillian felt tears well up as Nuada rushed to her side kneeling to see the damage on her.

''Did he touch you?''Nuada asked quietly as he sliced through the bonds and rubbing her wrist to quicken the circulation.

Lillian shook her head and yanked the gag taking a shuddering breath to focus her aching head.

Nuada found the wounds on her legs.

He tore several stripped from his shirt and bound the wounds closed,Lillian gasped and tried to jerk away but he pinned her leg until she did not move.

''Nuada!''Hell Boy shouted.

Nuada turned in time to block the sword of the furious elf.

''Move'',he snapped at Lillian.

She scrambled away as he threw the elf back his spear slashing out before the elf recovered.

The elf fell to the ground and as the body dropped Nuada panted his spear sliding back into its original form.

He turned his back on the fallen elf and went to Lillian where she watched the body turn to deaths embrace,he took her into his arms lifting her easily.

She snuggled and kissed his jaw as Hell Boy dusted off his arms.

''Man,that was that guys problem?''he asked.

''I will explain later Hell Boy'',Lillian circled Nuadas neck closing her eyes,''I am very tired''.

''Half-breed you always causing trouble,I should have left you'',Nuada said in her ear as he walked away from the golden army's chamber,''Next time,you will save your self''.

''Hey Nuada,who's the guys out here?Looks like a wormish thing'',Hell Boy said over his shoulder as they walked into the sunlight.

Lillian gave a gasp and hid her face in Nuadas shoulder.

''Give me your coat'',Nuada ordered Hell Boy,''She is too weak to be in sunlight''.

''Damn,almost forgot'',Hell Boy tossed Nuada the heavy coat.

Lillian sighed once covered and snuggled closer to him,if it were possible.

''Prince Nuada'',Nuada stopped seeing the head council man of his fathers court,''You know the penalty for returning here''.

''He only came here to save-''Hell Boy began but Nuada cut him off.

''Yes'',Nuada said calmly as Lillian peered up from the darkness of the coat.

''Their going to execute you?''she whispered.

Nuada did not reply to her.

''Give the creature in your arms to Hell Boy'',the council man said gesturing to the large red man.

Nuada heard Lillian's soft protest as he handed her over to Hell Boy,her hand clutched his bt he made her release him stepping to the council man.

Lillian twisted and dropped away from Hell Boy grabbing the dagger's hilt glaring at the council man.

''You kill him I kill you'',she hissed.

''Do not be foolish girl'',the council man snapped back,''He is subject to our laws''.

''As well as my peoples laws'',Lillian drew herself up despite her burning eyes and screaming body,''The laws of the vampire people or have you forgotten he has a bonded mate council man Refan? You will bring the vampire community onto the fey if you harm Nuada and I''.

She twisted the dagger from his slack hand and dropped it to the grass.

''My apologies princess Nightengale'',the council man bowed,''I did not recognize you, my memory has faded''.

''No need'',Lillian murmured softly,''Ah,Nuada?''

''You foolish half-breed'',Nuada snapped in her ear as the darkness of the coat shielded her body.

''Wait,your a princess?"'Hell Boy asked.

''Take me home'',Lillian commanded them closing her eyes,''I want some blood ,a warm bed and stitches for these wounds''.

Nuada's response was lost to her ears as she drifted off in his arms quietly.

We have arranged a short cut back to the Troll Market'',the diseased kings adviser bowed his own cloak shielding him from view,''this way Prince Nuada,Hell Boy''.

He turned and began to move away form them.

_**My dears,if you could not follow how this went I am me explain this myself.**_

_**Lillian wakes up to find hers self restrained in a chair and in the company of a rather strange succubus,a creature that has sex with others and steals their soul, I believe.**_

_**She smartly keeps her mouth quiet about telling them her true identity but lets them believe she is Reds wife,Liz Sherman.**_

_**Luckily the fey did not have much to go on since they had not seen much of Liz and had snatched her instead, lucky for Liz because she could lose the baby's from the high level of stress and the drugs fed to Lillian could have cause the miscarriage.**_

_**She learns from her captures that they wanted to use Nuada to bring her,remember she is believed to by Liz,to them and raise the golden army by repairing the crowd and then be used to control Nuada in order to destroy the human race.**_

_**Nuada comes with Hell Boy by taking the B.P.R.D's plane to Ireland, the location of the golden army, to rescue Lillian or 'Liz'.**_

_**Hell Boy comes along to watch the princes back.**_

_**The elf's identity is being one of the elves who did support Nuadas plan to crush the humans but took it too far.**_

_**Nuada being very pissed as some one taking Lillian comes to them on his own choice to rescue her while leaving Hell Boy to stay back and gaurd for any one else who may try any thing funny.**_

_**After killing the elf Hell Boy and Nuada ,who carries Lillian, leave from the under ground to the sunny place above ground.**_

_**Nuada uses Hell Boys jacket to protect Lillian from the sun.**_

_**Both men are confronted by the diseased kings head council man to give Nuada his punishment of violating the contract of never returning to the golden army's resting place and keep his peace to work for the B.P.R.D.**_

_**Lillian how ever interfers and uses her rarely used authority to stop the punishment and bestow a threat for the council man to carry back to any fey who may try another attempt.**_

_**Council man Refan, as I have named him, had established a short entrance way before had to to take back the dead princes body back but instead will now use it to take them back to the Troll Market in New York and allow them to pass through there safely,as best they could by safe,to their home.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Kudos are going to:**Reinamarie and Dragon_Gurl16!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Leaving

{'' B. P. R. D '' Roof Top}

''Nu-a-da'', a voice puffed next too his ear.

The elfen prince swore in elvish as he whirled to stare at Lillian. She stood against the old door luaghing shaking her head.

''Your jumpy'', she luaghed brushing hair form her face ,'' What are you doing up here?''

She looked around them exaimening the dirty city tops.

''For peace away from you half breed'',he said.

But his eyes still swept over her, lingering on her face before he turned away. A few seconds later arms slid around his waist and Lillians head lay against his back.

''Thank you for saving me'',she said.

He was silent his hand laying over hers staring at the darkening sky.

''I am always glad too see you'',he said abruptly,''I loved you even when you made a mess of things''.

''You don't seem like it'',her voice was muffled, he sighed turning around to look at her face, she still looked guant from their ordeal, guanter still in the black, floor length cloak shielding her from any light.

''I am not as well as my sister showing affection''', he admitted,''Be patient with me Lillian ''.

''Four'',she said happily leaning back too look at him.

He gave her a cold stare making her smile at him.

''Pox agreed too sleep in the library'',she said smoothing her finger tips over his face,'' He likes watching Abraham swim''.

Nuada smirked.

''He believes the fish man will be dinner'', he said curling his hand around the back of her neck.

''Hellboys cat had a litter of kittens'',she suplied her lips twitching into a smile,''Do you want a kitten?''

''The cat stays and you shall go'',he replied tugging her forward.

''A girl'', she said tilting her face to him eyes wide and imploring ,'' Liz can't take any more''.

''I will think about it'',he said,'' Do not push the matter''.

Her eyes closed as they sat on the building edge in slence listening to the sound of the city below .

''It takes time too heal wounds, especially the ones we can not see'', Lillian said suddenly looking up at him,'' Doesn't it Nuada?''

He remained silent as she placed her hand onto his clenched one , after a moment it relaxed and held hers.

''The fey world needs a king '', Lillian continued,'' The world is beginning too learn about us once more... our world needs some one too lead''.

''My title was stripped'', his voice was tight and bleak.

''But not mine'', Lillian leaned against his arm closing her eyes,'' You would be a glorious king if you learn too be more patient-''.

''It will be seen as a weakness'',he snapped.

''No'', she placed a restraining had on his arm,'' It is what your people need, to let them know you care about them''.

Nuada grouned running a hand through his hair.

''You sound like my sister'',he muttered.

They were silent once more watching the city around them darken and lights come flickeirng on.

''Was there a reason you came up here'', Nuada finally asked.

Lillian sighed straightening and interlocked her fingers.

''I'm going back home'',she said quietly.

Nuada looked at her his eyes narrowing,why?

''Papa has called me home,there is a gathering on a important subjet'',she said dejectively,''There will be a vote n it''.

''How long will you be gone'',he demanded grabbing her arm

''I do not know, I came up too say good bye'',she sighed,''Months at least, will you take care of Pox?''

''You are only worried about your demon being comfortable?'' Nuada demanded.

''And you'', she mumbled.

He sighed going back too the roof top taking her with him.

''Bye bye Nuada'', she kissed his cheek,''See you later, take care''.

He was quiet watching her disappear through the door. As it shut a whispered good bye followed her.

Nuada stayed on the roof watching as Lillian,in dark human clothes, slipped into a human taxi holding an case. He glanced up just in time for a drop of rain to hit his cheek. He watched through the pouring rain as the taxi pulled away and into the street.

''Brother?'' Nuala had come looking for him.

''Will she come back?'' he asked lowly.

''Perhaps...in time she will ''.


End file.
